The Revenge
by Steffili
Summary: Kate desperately needs to relax and has a good idea about how she could. But Rick doesn't proove to be overly cooperative. So maybe she needs to teach him a lesson. - Some smutt with a sweet story behind it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This story was supposed to be some senseless smutt-oneshot. But then suddenly a REAL story formed around it - which made me decide to publish it. It's rated M for a good reason.....I'm currently working on chapter 4, so there is plenty more to come soon - if you like it, let me know. Endless thanks to Sandy who is a REALLY great and fast beta-reader. Oh and I still don't own Castle. If I did, some of that story would happen soon.... well, girl can dream, right??

* * *

Chapter One.

She got home – finally. They had a warehouse building under continuous surveillance and one of the Detectives had to be there always – so Ryan, Esposito and she had to take turns. Her shift had now ended – it was 5AM but she did not feel like sleeping at all. She closed her apartment door behind her and sighed. She hadn't seen her boyfriend for what now? Three days? That was quite a long time – ever since they got together, they spent much time together – either he was shadowing her at work at least half a day or they spent their evenings or nights together. She missed him already now – and she missed the incredibly good sex. She giggled, it was ridiculous. She had been without for months before she finally hooked up with him – now it seemed she couldn't do without for 3 days?

She went further into the apartment and suddenly saw a phone and a wallet lying on her kitchen table, a jacket hung over a chair next to it. Her heart skipped a beat and then started beating faster. He was here. She listened closely but heard no sound at all. She went directly into her bedroom, and there he was – fast asleep.

She closed the door behind her and in the dark quickly stripped out of all her clothes. The she paused, checking the clock again. She really needed him now, she was far too agitated to sleep – she knew exactly what she needed to relax. But was it fair to wake him up just so she could have her quick release? Oh well, he was here, wasn't he? He probably came here for exactly that reason but when it got too late, he had just gone to sleep.

She slipped under the covers with a fluid motion and slowly crawled near him. He lay on his side, back to her. She briefly shut her eyes as she snuggled up closely behind him, bringing her naked body up to his, feeling his warm skin on hers that was considerably colder. She lay there for some seconds, but then sighed because like she had thought before, she felt completely awake. And still in need of some good sex.

She started kissing his neck and brushed her hand down his chest, over his stomach and then directly into his boxers. She felt him flinch as he awoke and kept kissing his neck and shoulders while she felt him harden in her hand.

He slowly started turning towards her, opening his eyes while he did and grinning at her.

"Hey. What are YOU up to in the middle of the night??"

She just leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, hoping that he wouldn't need further explanation. He joined in willingly and pulled her as close as possible. Just as she thought he had taken the hint he broke the kiss and leaned back a bit. His grin was now downright nasty, she could see the sparkling in his eyes even in the dark of the bedroom – he was up to something.

"No SERIOUSLY, what's going on?" he said with a sweet voice, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes in frustration – most of the time she enjoyed it by now if he was being playful – even in bed. But not today! All she needed was….

"Castle!! What do you THINK? I wanted to wake you to say you could sleep some more hours??"

He laughed at that and with a sudden move rolled her on her back, pressing her down with his weight and kissing her some more, then moving his mouth over along her jaw line to whisper in her ear:

"Well, I see it that way. You made me wake up so you can have your nasty little way with me. So before you get what you want, it's me who is going to get something. Beg for it."

Heat rushed through her, followed by disbelief. Did she hear that right? He wanted her to…

"What?"

He chuckled and kept pressing kisses to the side of her neck and that sensitive spot behind her earlobe, which sent tiny shock waves through her constantly.

"You've heard it right – beg for it and you are going to get it."

At that moment she hated her body for betraying her – she wasn't going to beg for it, no way! But she felt her pride slipping away fast as he started kissing a slow trail down her body, sucking and biting on her already erect nipples while disposing of his boxers. He came back up to face her and still had that devilish smile on his face.

"So? I'm waiting." He stated and shifted his hips so she could feel his hardness between her legs. She let out a frustrated moan and tried half heartedly to shove him away as long as her pride still allowed it. She WASN'T going to beg…

He grabbed her wrists and held them down next to her head, leaning in and involving her in another kiss until she stopped struggling. She gave up easily though and couldn't even bring herself around to really fight him off – God knew if she wanted to get REALLY rid of him she would. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please.." she said in a low voice.

He looked at her with mock surprise.

"What was that? I'm not sure if I heard that right?"

Frustration and anger started to rise in her and she prepared to swear heavily at him – at that precise moment he drove into her hard, cutting of her angry rantings before they could escape her throat, making room for a loud moan.

The second he pulled out again, she groaned in frustration, her pride now fully absent. She NEEDED this now no matter what.

"Please. Don't stop. Just keep going. PLEASE!" she was a little shocked herself how desperate she sounded. This time he seemed to really get it, for he let go of her wrists and started to move inside of her again with deep and long thrusts. She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling her whole body lighting up with desire, quickly being driven towards the edge. She internally prayed that he would keep going like that; she dug her fingers into his ass and pressed him down to indicate that she needed more.

"So. Good. Please. More." She uttered, her mind now on autopilot and not caring at all anymore if she sounded needy and desperate – hell she WAS!

He picked up his speed some more and finally she felt her sweet release nearing and didn't fight it back – she just let it wash over her, her whole body clenching to him desperately. His movement gradually slowed down, she felt the excitement and stress of her day fall off, making room for blissful weariness and relaxation. He was kissing her softly now, rolling off her and taking her with him. She snuggled up to his side and sighed.

"See, that wasn't half bad – I knew you could do it."

She thought about pinching or hitting him for the comment but she already was drifting off to a peaceful sleep. So she just made an undefined noise and smiled to herself. He hadn't had the last of that. Enjoy the silence Castle, she thought. The storm is already gathering.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Lacey for throwing some ideas back and forth – awesome brainstorming chat session that led to that chapter being born.

* * *

Chapter 2

She awoke at about 11 AM the next morning still feeling a bit tired but completely relaxed. Cuddled up to her was her loving boyfriend. She replayed the events of the early morning in her head then shook it, as disbelief again started to rise. He had gone too far this time and she knew she had to teach him a lesson. Scenarios started to form in her head, she mused about them till she noticed him moving next to her, crawling gradually closer, his hands starting to wander over her body. She pulled away following a sudden intuition, slipped right out of his grip and stood next to the bed. He opened his eyes and gave her a puzzled stare – they often cuddled some before finally getting up to start the day – or even did some more then that. Her immediate flight left him wondering what was up.

Good, she thought, blew a kiss in his direction and brushed off to the bathroom.

Rick watched after her, enjoying the sight of her naked body. He longed for her – last night had been really nice, he normally liked to let her be in charge and fulfill her every wish. But there were some naughty traits in him that sometimes couldn't be denied. So he really had enjoyed having complete control over her, and once she got in the game she had liked it as well.

He heard the shower going on and he felt his arousal growing as he pictured her there in his mind, all wet and covered in soap. He quickly jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom that was being filled by hot steam already. He stepped into the shower behind her and hugged her from behind, pressing himself close so she got his intentions and said,

"Mind if I join you?"

She turned her head and gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, actually, I do. Can't a girl have a little privacy in the shower? Well I'm done either way, so suit yourself."

She stepped out of the shower and managed to turn her face out of his sight long enough before she couldn't suppress her grin anymore.

She could see his shocked look in her imagination. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off on her way back to the bedroom. She better be quick – if she wanted to keep that game up she needed to stay one step ahead of him.

He remained in the shower motionless, again watching after her, this time in shock, all feelings of lust and arousal being replaced with worry and concern. Did he miss something here?

He quickly finished his shower, towelled off and went to the bedroom to find she wasn't there anymore. He started to feel guilty. Had he hurt her in the end? But that was impossible; she had been contently cuddled up to him, a satisfied smile on her face before falling asleep. He just didn't get what he was missing.

Getting dressed quickly he came to the living room and was relieved to see her working in the kitchen. She saw him coming, smiled warmly at him and handed him his coffee. He took it and furrowed his brow – now she was being nice and sweet again?

He cleared his throat.

"Is everything…good between us?"

She smiled at him questioningly.

"Yeah sure, why?"

She stepped in and kissed him briefly, a perfectly normal kiss.

He drank some of his coffee, still eying her suspiciously. She WAS behaving completely normal now at last. So maybe it was all just his imagination.

He breathed deeply and just as he felt his bad feeling lift off, it hit him again hard.

"Oh! You mean I could be troubled because last night you were being your usually annoying self and took complete advantage of the situation so you could have your fun with me?"

He couldn't believe his ears. He looked at her and there she was, not angry or mad at him, but grinning daringly. He put down his coffee cup and raised both hands in defeat.

"Ok, I confess I don't get it. I'm getting kind of mixed signals here. I had the impression that we were ok when we fell asleep last night and now we are not? But you are not really mad at me either? Or are you? But then again, why aren't you yelling at me but kissing me and making me coffee?"

She laughed because of his completely helpless and lost expression.

"Am I mad? No. Not really."

She came closer, smiling at him seductively now, her lips slightly parted.

"But still I've decided I won't let this slide easily. So here is the deal. I want you to think of something to make it up to me. And you won't get away with something so simple as begging."

She leaned in and kissed him again, then she stepped back and winked at him with one eye and started to leave the apartment, as her cell started ringing.

He watched after her, his expression now changed to surprise.

She made a gesture towards him to hold on for a second and answered the call.

"Beckett? Yeah I'm kind of on my way to the precinct right now. You did? Ok, I'll be right there." She grabbed her purse and slid her phone into her pocket.

"That was Esposito. They finally caught the suspect in the act. Just arrested him and brought him in – so that means I'll have the evening off. So you have like what? 8 hours to think of something? That should not be so hard for you, right, Writer Boy? So, let me know if you've found something."

She kissed him Goodbye and left, taunting him with her grinning expression.

Castle was pacing in his office now for one hour straight. He had gone straight home and was thinking hard what he should do. He was going to find something to make it up all right – he just had to find it.

Alexis poked her head in.

"Hey Dad, what's up? Having story problems?"

He shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"No, girlfriend problems actually."

Alexis gave him a puzzled look.

"Did you have a fight or something?"

"No, not really. Let's just say I need to make up something to her – and it needs to be something good."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you should probably just take her to her favourite restaurant or something."

Castle flinched at the idea.

"That will not be possible I think. Wait a second. Maybe that IS the answer. I gotta go!! Thank you so much you really helped me out here!"

He ran out of his study, leaving his daughter standing behind, wondering what exactly she had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He entered the restaurant – it was packed with people, waitresses running around between the tables. The receptionist, a beautiful blond woman, greeted him.

"Hello Sir, Welcome to Dinovo's. Your reservation number and name please?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not here for a table. I'm here to see Marina Dinovo."

The girl looked puzzled.

"I don't think that's possible, Sir. She will be very busy at the moment in surveying everything in the kitchen. And she never receives private guests during work."

"Please. Just ask her. Tell her it's Rick Castle who needs to speak to her about something very urgent. Please!!"

She picked up the phone hesitantly and dialed some numbers. After some time she spoke.

"Mrs Dinovo, sorry to bother you but here at my desk is standing a gentleman who wishes to speak to you. He says his name is Rick Castle. Yes. That's what he said his name was. Yes. You will? Ok."

She put down the phone and smiled at Castle insecurely.

"She will be here in a minute."

Kate came home at 6 PM. She hadn't heard from Castle all day and wondered if she should just call him and call the whole thing off. She was pretty sure he had learned his lesson after all – and she already started missing him. She went to her bedroom to put away her gun but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a huge package sitting on her bed.

She could tell just by looking at it that there was most likely a dress in there. She picked up the card and read it.

"I came up with something really good. You are going to like it – wear this and I'll pick you up at 7. I love you. Rick"

She smiled and shook her head, then opened the package to retrieve a really nice black dress. She grinned excitedly, holding the dress to her front and parading with it in front of the mirror. She would look really stunning in this dress; she had no doubt about it.

She checked the clock and decided she needed to start to get ready instantly.

Just as she closed the zipper of the dress she heard Castle coming in. She went to meet him in the hallway. He looked at her and smiled approvingly.

"Wow. You look even better in that then I had imagined. It's breathtaking. Instead of my meal all I'm going to want to eat will be you."

She smiled and embraced him, kissing him gently. After that they walked into the living room.

"So, where are we going?"

He smiled in triumph.

"How about Dinovo's? Finest Italian cuisine in New York?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"What?? Dinovo's? But wait a second. That one is always fully booked in advance for months. Plus, I asked you to take me there sometime once and you told me, you would take me everywhere I want but NOT there without wanting to explain it any further. So what changed?"

He sighed.

"Ok, here comes the whole story. Back when I was still married to Gina…well at the end of it…I was very unhappy. So there was this nice girl I ran into at a street corner – we got into talking and I ended up in her bed. We met once or twice a week for two months. She was a hell of a cook and I knew she had just opened a restaurant. Well, she didn't know I was married and I didn't know her last name. So I only made the connection when I was with Gina at that nice new restaurant called "Dinovo's" and the chef came out to see if the food was all right…"

Kate stared at him as it dawned on her what he just said.

"You had an affair with the owner of "Dinovo's" and that's why you couldn't take me there?"

"Well from there the story went REALLY ugly. I mean, I totally deserved it but back then it was hell. The restaurant was pretty crowded and noisy so thankfully no one overheard what was being said but Gina. Marina cursed me to death and prompted us to leave her restaurant – she told me if I ever again came near her she was going to kill me. So we left – and I had a really bad argument with Gina – which ended in her filing for divorce. It was a real disaster but then again I was glad to have my freedom back. It turned out that Gina wasn't the entire faithful wife herself so I came out of it relatively unharmed."

Kate looked at him, shocked.

"Wow. I had no idea. That seems like a pretty tough story – why didn't you tell me before?"

He looked at her and made a snorting noise.

"Yeah like that's something you are proud of telling your girlfriend; that you were once unfaithful to your wife. Well I told you now anyway to prove to you how much I love you. Because to get that table tonight I had to go and apologize to Marina. She was really surprised to see me and thankfully she gave me 5 minutes to so and to tell her why I was doing this – without killing me. She listened to the story and she said it was all water under the bridge now, and that she forgave me. So, I hope that this one counts as making it up to you. Because to get that table I had to go through my own private hell."

Kate smiled at him.

"Well I always knew that you had kind of a rap sheet not only when it comes to crime but also when it comes to women. That's why it took me so long to finally give you a chance in my life in the first place – I had to make sure first you were really serious about us. So now that I am – I really appreciate that you've done that for me. So, let me get ready quickly and then we are good to go."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"You know, I really love you Kate, and I AM dead serious about us. I would never do something to hurt you, I promise."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"I know Rick. I love you too – and I actually feel a little bad about it that I made such a fuss about the whole matter anyway. So let's just go eat and when we come back home you can peel me out of that really fancy dress."

His eyes started to glow.

"That sounds like a really great idea. But you know what? I don't think I can possibly wait that long. We still have half an hour till our table will be free, and I guess if we are 5 minutes late it wouldn't matter anyway."

She smiled and opened the zipper of the dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in front of him in only her panties. He stepped close and started kissing her hungrily, his hands traveling over her body.

She stripped him of his jacket, throwing it aside then opening the buttons of his shirt. He opened his pants and pulled them off together with his underwear while she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

He stripped her of her panties and directed her to the couch and sat down on it, pulling her down to straddle his hips, kissing her passionately on the lips and then sliding his tongue down her throat, over her collarbone down to her breasts.

She shifted her hips a bit and moaned as he easily glided into her and she started to slowly move on top of him. He moaned, too and kissed his way up her throat and to her ear.

"Oh God it feels like we haven't done that in ages. Please NEVER deliberately hold yourself back from me again, you hear me? I promise to behave and do whatever you want in return."

She smiled and stopped her movements, pressing herself as close as possible to him.

"That sounds like a plan. But then again I confess I like it if you misbehave from time to time. I'm getting kind of used to you being a really bad boy. As long as you don't exaggerate it."

With that she started to move faster then before, clinging close to him, her eyes shut in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is going to be the final chapter on this one. More is to come I think – but this deserves a new story I figure. So – thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

At the restaurant they were greeted by the same blonde receptionist again.

"Good evening Mr. Castle. Welcome to Dinovos. Let me show you to your table."

She led them to their table and Rick went over to pull out the chair for Kate, planting a kiss on her shoulder as she sat and went to her sit opposite of her. She really looked extraordinarily beautiful in that dress.

After their little encounter on the couch earlier he had suggested they don't go out but spend the evening in bed. She had laughed at him and pointed out the fact that he had gone through so much trouble to get that table that it was impossible to skip it now. And after all it was the restaurant she had always wanted to visit. So they had put on their clothes again and headed out.

He took her hand over the table and pressed it, smiling at her warmly. He had had this unsettling feeling all day long even though he knew that they were ok. But the simple feeling that maybe they would not be had left him worrying.

"What are you thinking about, Rick?" she asked with a soft voice.

He gave her his best charming smile.

"I was just thinking I should maybe stop buying you such really nice clothing. I cannot stop myself from thinking about what lies underneath…maybe we should have stayed home after all."

She giggled and though he had said that with his usually teasing voice, she understood the compliment that lay beneath.

"Yeah well let's just eat our meal – we can always skip desert if you feel like it." She said and winked at him.

"So, do you want to go back to your place or mine?" he asked, pulling her into a close embrace in front of the restaurant.

She quickly checked the clock and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We can always go back to your place if you feel like you need to be there for Alexis or such."

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Alexis is becoming a big girl – and there is always Mother to take care of her.

At least at the moment."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What makes you say that?"

He grinned.

"Well I know my mother. She's been together now with Chet nearly half a year and they seem to get along just fine. She spends most of her nights over at his place – I figure it won't be long till she moves in with him permanently. She seems to just be waiting for someone to push her to do it."

Kate smiled at the thought.

"She deserves to be happy with Chet. I think it's actually kind of cute. Or what do you think?"

He stood there, staring into the distance, not paying attention to her anymore.

"Castle? Castle! What is it?"

He locked his gaze on her, a solemn expression on his face.

"I just had an idea. I want you to move in with me. It's the right timing – if we tell Mother that will give her the final push into the right direction to just go and take the plunge. Plus we would never again have to figure out where to go to after a romantic rendezvous."

He was positively beaming now, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

She could only smile at his enthusiasm. Moving in with him and Alexis? After only 4 months of them being together now? Would that really be such a great idea?

Well, truth be told, she did spend most of her weekends at his place and just liked it. It was like the perfect family get-away from work. Alexis was a very sweet girl and Kate knew Alexis wouldn't mind her moving in permanently. Or would she? And what about Martha?

Even if it was true that she was practically on the verge of moving out – she didn't want to push her into that. And was she ready at all to give up her own private space?

Castle seemed to sense her confusion and pulled her into a deep hug.

"You know you don't need to make that decision just now. But I want you to consider it. Let's get back to my place now and I'm going to take you up on that offer to peel you out of that dress. And I'm going to do it really slowly. How does that sound to you?"

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Sounds like a really good plan to me!"

She awoke at about 5 AM, feeling thirsty. She managed to wind out of his tight embrace without waking him and remained standing next to the bed, watching him smile in his sleep. Was it really only 24 hours ago that she came home to see exactly this man sleeping in her bed? She had to smile to herself at the thought of having him sleep next to her always. Not in her or his bed, but in theirs.

She put on her panties and picked up his shirt from the floor where it had landed the evening before, pulling it on and buttoning it up tight. She went to the kitchen and picked something to drink out of the fridge and then went to stand by the window to look out, enjoying the view. She just loved his apartment if she was being true to herself. She had loved it from the moment she had first entered it.

She turned and looked around the open kitchen and living room space, imagined how it would feel to live here permanently. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alexis padding down the stairs. The teenager smiled upon seeing her, as if it was the most normal thing to run into her father's girlfriend…only clothed in her father's shirt.

"Good morning Kate. Up so early?"

Kate wrapped one arm around herself and lifted her beverage slightly with the other one, feeling suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Just awoke being thirsty."

Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, same here."

She helped herself to something to drink and joined Kate standing at the window.

"So, was your date nice? Where did Dad take you?"

Kate smiled.

"We went to Dinovo's! I always wanted to go there, so I really loved it."

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of that. It must be a nice restaurant."

Kate nodded, too.

"Yeah it is. You should come with us the next time."

Kate blushed a little at the thought because she was already seeing the three of them as a little family.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" the teenager prompted.

"Don't you think it's weird, you running into me here in the kitchen, like this?"

Alexis giggled.

"No, why? I mean, you basically live here on the weekends; I'm pretty used to having you around. And for the shirt…well at least you are wearing one."

Kate blushed even more.

"Yeah well good I remembered to put it on…"

Alexis laughed.

"You really don't need to be embarrassed. I really love to see you feeling comfortable and at home with my Dad. You mean very much to him and I really like you too."

She just stepped in and hugged Kate warmly, after some initial shock she hugged the teenager back.

"Thank you Alexis. This really means a lot to me."

She went back to the bedroom with a smile. She took off the clothing and slipped back under the covers, pressing herself tightly to Rick's naked body. She smiled as she thought back – 24 hours ago she had done exactly the same which had lead to the fact that she now probably was really going to move in with him and his daughter. For a moment she thought about waking him up for a repeat performance of the night before, but this time was just content with snuggling up to him and wrapping one arm around his waist.

There were so many things still to consider if she really was going to make that step. But now she just wanted to sleep some more.


End file.
